The Love Square
by AnimeFanatic369
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have yet to admit they're feelings for each other. But what happens when Hikaru and Mori get in the circle? TamakiHaruhi, one sided MoriHaruhiHikaru and KyoyaNatsukoKindled Light's OC


Scene 1

The reunion that was never asked for

**REMINDER, **this scene takes place 3 years after the school festival in Ouran High Academy.

CAST

Fujioka Haruhi

_A scholarship student with a blunt personality. People are unaware that she's a girl because of her short hair and flat chest._

Suou Tamaki

_The handsome prince with a face worth a million dollars. He is unawareof his feelings towards Haruhi. He claims that he is Haruhi's second father because he resembles Haruhi's real father. He is swift at playing the piano and wooing girls_

Ohtori Kyoya

_A cool strategist who's family own various hospitals around Japan. Being the 3__rd__ son of the Ohtori family, he faces tons of challenges. What is he thinking behind that devilish smile?_

Hitachiin Hikaru

_The oldest of the Hitachiin brothers. He is easy going and care free. He tends to be a bit rash and acts immature at times. He and his brother live by the philosophy of "others" and "toys"_

Hitachiin Kaoru

_The younder Hitachiin brother. He acts more mature and rational by himself, but alongside his twin brother, Hitachiin Hikaru, he turns out to be something different. He also lives by the philosophy of "others" and "toys"_

Haninozuka Mitsukuni

_Goes by the nickname 'Hunny'. He loves cakes, sweets and bunnies. Being the heir of the Haninozuka family and weird habits of eating sweets and cakes late at night, he is hated by his younger brother, Yasuchika._

Morinozuka Takashi

_Goes by the nickname 'Mori' He is a tall, silent and anti-social person. He is a member of the tendo club and won various competitions. He quietly waits upon Hunny's arrival…_

**REMINDER**, there may be characters which are not mentioned here.

(Scene 1)

_Somewhere in a jungle…_

'Kyoya! Time to wake up! It's 7 o'clock in the morning already!' Tamaki shook the sleeping Kyoya.

Kyoya slowly open his eyes which looked really sleepy. He then slowly rise from his sleeping bag and gave an evil glare. Tamaki immediately turn pale white.

'Calm down Kyoya, it's not good to sleep too late in the morning, especially when we're lost in a jungle.' Tamaki tried to comfort the dark lord.

'Tamaki, May I remind you this, WE got lost in this unknown jungle is fully your responsibility.' Kyoya sounded really grumpy

_Flashback_

_Around 8 hours ago…_

'Tamaki, where are you taking me? And may I remind you its 11 o'clock in the night.' Kyoya asked Tamaki suspiciously. 'We're going for a holiday in a villa somewhere in this jungle giggle' Tamaki replied happily while examining a map. 'Why didn't you just ride a helicopter to that villa?' Kyoya corrected his glasses. A sudden silence suddenly broke in. 'Ehehehehe… I did not think of that option.' Tamaki scratched his head.

_What a stupid idiot…_

_Flashback end_

Further more, I couldn't sleep the WHOLE night because of you mumbling away in your fantasy land. I was able to sleep just 2 hours ago. You idiot, don't make me go against you…'

Kyoya fell back into a deep doze. His black hair was all messed up due to Tamaki's disturbance that night.

Tamaki, obviously frightened due to the dark lords low blood pressure symptoms, he had to wait until the dark lord awaken from his slumber.

_After 6 hours of waiting…_

_1p.m…_

Kyoya woke up from his sleep, only to find Tamaki crying at a corner of the tent.

'Tamaki, why are you crying a river in an early morning? ( he is unaware that its in the afternoon.)' Kyoya put on his specs.

_Tamaki's inner mind theatre_

Kyoya woke up from his sleep, holding a knife.

'Tamaki, I'm going to slaughter you into pieces for disturbing me in my sleep!' Kyoya had his evil glare, staring at Tamaki with hatred. 'No mommy! I'm too young to die!' Tears were practically coming out of his eyes like a river flowing down stream.

_Inner mind theater end_

_Kyoya want to kill me, Kyoya wants to kill me, Kyoya wants to kill me! _Tamaki mumbled in fear.

'Tamaki, stop acting childish and quickly find our way out of this idiotic jungle.' Kyoya said.

'Mommy not going to kill papa?' Tamaki's voice somehow resembles a mouse.

'If you don't move it, I will really KILL you!'

_SFX evil words surrounded Kyoya_

Tamaki immediately turned pale white. He quickly packed all of their stuff lying around in the tent.

Tamaki and Kyoya started their journey to find their way out of the unknown jungle. While they were walking, Kyoya's eyes caught a glimpse of some trail on the ground. _Hmmm…where does this trail lead to? _Kyoya immediately followed the trail. Tamaki realized that Kyoya was going in a different direction. 'Huh? Kyoya, where are you going?' Tamaki, felling lost as usual, quickly followed Kyoya.

After 10 minutes of following a very noticeable and convenient trail, they reach to a very big holiday villa. _Hallelujah! Hallelujah! _Tamaki started singing. 'We have reached civilization!' Tamaki cried in happiness

'You got lost even with a convenient pathway to lead you? And you dragged me into your stupidity?!' Kyoya was stepping Tamaki, as if like he was squishing a bug.

SFX KILL!!!!

Tamaki was crying rivers.

Their actions cause a girl from inside the villa's attention. She saw Kyoya and Tamaki outside the villa.

_What are the stupid host club members doing here? _She thought

The girl quickly went outside, towards Kyoya and Tamaki. She glared at Kyoya all the way.

Tamaki saw a pair of legs coming toward him. (he was unable to see the face) He quickly grab hold of the legs.

'Please save me from the dark lord! HELP!' Tamaki screamed for help.

Suddenly, everything stopped for that moment.

_Why did Kyoya stop?_ Tamaki thought

Then Tamaki quickly takes a look at the face of his hero, only to find that his hero was a heroine, and staring at him, angrily

_I know that face…_ Tamaki thought

'NATSUKO-SAN!' Tamaki quickly let go of her legs. He quckly stood up and hid behind Kyoya.

**Character info**

**OC Kiri Natsuko**

**Age 20 years (currently same as Tamaki and Kyoya)**

**Height5'7**

**Weight59 kg**

**Birthday1****st**** of January**

**BloodtypeA**

**She was in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki in high school. She is very short tempered and gets mad over tiny problems. She was Nekozawa's interest but would not careless about him. She ultimately HATES Kyoya and vows to destroy him. But she slowly develops feelings for him. She is headstrong yet bashful. She also holds a grudge on the Host Club during high school, mainly because of Kyoya.**

'What are you two mutts doing in a beautiful forest reserve like this? Your ugliness just spoils the beauty of everything.' Natsuko said, flicking her hair long black hair high up.

Kyoya than grab Tamaki's head and started squeezing it.

'You got lost in a forest reserve?!'

SFXKILL!!!

'Stop playing around you stupid dimwits!' Natsuko shouted at Kyoya and Tamaki. Her face was showing anger.

Kyoya immediately stop squeezing Tamaki's head. He then gets back to his normal self and corrected his specs and shirt.

'Im really sorry Natsuko-san, I will teach this "insect" a lesson somewhere else.' Kyoya smiled at Natsuko in a very evil way.

Natsuko blushed rapidly

'Anyways, what are you two doing at my dad's holiday villa? Natsuko asked.

'Your holiday villa? Tamaki asked curiously.

'You dimwit! I just said that it was my dad's holiday villa! Is your ear def or what!?' Natsuko shouted angrily, she had frown lines all over her forehead.

Tamaki was frightened by Natsuko's anger and quickly hid behind Kyoya, again.

'Anyways, are you mutts here to stay in my DAD'S villa?' Natsuko glared at Tamaki as if he did something that will bring the world to an end. Tamaki was too afraid to glance behind

'Yes Natsuko-san, we were late because we got lost, due to the stupidity of an "insect" hiding behind me.' Kyoya smiled while clutching on to Tamaki's hand tightly.

SFX HELP ME!! (Surrounded Tamaki)

'Hold a sec.' Then Natsuko shouted 'Fujioka-san!'

_Fujioka-san? Isn't that…_ Both Tamaki and Kyoya thought.

'Yes Natsuko-san!' A voice shouted from inside the villa.

Suddenly, a girl with brown shoulder length straight hair came out of the villa heading towards them. A gust of wind blows through her, making that girl looking like a beautiful "down to earth" girl. She was very beautiful.

Kyoya and Tamaki stared at that beautiful maiden.

'Yes Natsuko-san? That girl asked. Her voice sounded really familiar.

_Is that girl Haruhi? But she looks so girly, and she has long hair…_ Tamaki thought.

Then, the girls deep brown eyes caught a glimpse of Tamaki and Kyoya.

'Senpai? But, what are you both doing here….' The girl said.

Tamaki immediately blushed and Kyoya started correcting his glasses and gave out his evil grin.

_This girl is really Haruhi… _Tamaki thought

_What are there two doing here? I've got enough trouble…_ Haruhi thought.

'HARUHI!' Tamaki shouted her name with joy and started hugging her.

'Sexual harassment! He is molesting Fujioka-san!' Natsuko shouted.

'Natsuko-san, its not sexual harassment, its just Tamaki. And senpai! Let go of me!' Haruhi shouted while suffocating.

Tamaki stooped hugging Haruhi and went to a corner. _My daughter is mean, as usual…_

SFX cry…

_Natsuko-san knows Haruhi's real gender?_ Kyoya thought.

'If you thinking about about me knowing about Fujioka san's gender, Kyoya-kun, I knew it millenniums ago, I just kert it a secret incase I need to use it as proof to black-mail you dimwits. Hohohoho! (Something like Renge's laugh) Natsuko read through Kyoya's mind.

Tamaki immediately stood up from the corner and ran to Natsuko.

'You know about Haruhi's gender!?' Tamaki grab a hold of Natsuko's shoulder.

'From the very moment I saw her in the host club… and stop harassing me!' Natsuko shouted and shoved Tamaki's hand off her shoulders.

_Thers no merits in what Tamaki and I are doing currently…but if…_ Kyoya thought.

_Writers note: My friend Sue yin helped me this part. She only did a bit…I really did hope that she'd do more…here's her work…_

Tamaki turned around and saw Kyoya giving the evil glare. Then he saw a knife in Kyoya's hand (in reality it was only a pen-knife but Tamaki saw a knife as big as his head. It is really big)

Tamaki gave a shriek-like a girl and ran into the forest reserve.

Kyoya shrugged and put the pen knife back into his pocket.

'I was hoping he'd do that.' Kyoya said, smiling. Natsuko sighed and went back to the villa. Haruhi hesitated and looked at Kyoya.

_Should I ask him in? Natsuko-san might not like it…_ Haruhi thought

Suddenly, Kyoya walked up to the villa past Haruhi. When he was almost there, he stopped and turned around.

'Are you coming Haruhi? Kyoya asked happily. Haruhi immediately froze.

_I forgot he and Tamaki are staying here! _Haruhi thought, while trying to act casual. _Luckily I didn't ask him…_

Behind them they heard Tamaki crashing through the bushes. Suddenly, Tamaki himself burst through the bushes and stared at them together.

SFXCry (in horror)

Tamaki ran up into the villa and slammed the door.

Kyoya and Haruhi waited for a few seconds. They didn't have to wait long.

Tamaki ran out of the villa, chased by Natsuko herself, wrapped on a towel. He was screaming and she was yelling. Haruhi and kyoya saw her throw something at Tamaki. It struck him on the head and he fell flat. Natsuko quicklt ran back to the villa to change into her clothes. Kyoya and and Haruhio quickly went into the villa to have a rest. By the next second. Natsuko ran past them in her clothes.

Haruhi stared at Natsuko._ How can she change so fast? _Haruhi wondered.

_Writers note: this is where my friend, Sue Yin stopped… sob I wished she had did more!! Anyways… hope you guys enjoyed my friend's part of the story._

Natsuko stood in front of Tamaki and started laughing. She said 'only an idiot like you would do something as idiotic as that… Hohohohohoho!!'

Tamaki was crying rivers after rivers. His had a bright pink big lump on his head.

_He's acting like a 3 year old boy who just lost his favorite toy car… Natsuko thought._

From inside the villa, the ever 'nice' Haruhi saw what was happening between Tamaki and Natsuko outside the villa.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Haruhi heard a voice behind her. When she quickly turn back, she saw Kyoya, grinning, in a very evil way.

'Go and help that precious father of yours. At this sort of time, he really needs you.' Kyoya gave out an evil aura.

Haruhi gave a shriek, like a small mouse. _What is he up to? That aura feels uncomfortable. _Haruhi thought.

Without further hesitation, Haruhi quickly got on her foot and ran out the villa with the speed of lightning (or so it seems). She was running towards Tamaki and Natsuko.

Immediately after Haruhi ran out of the villa, Kyoya settled down at a nearby couch. He dug into his pocket and brought out a cell phone. He flipped open his phone and started dialing.

_Beep beep, beep beep… hello? Hitachiin residence? _A voice from the phone answered.

'Hello there, may I speak to either Hitachiin Hikaru or Kaoru?'

Outside the villa, Haruhi was still running towards Tamaki. After running for an approximately 100m, she grab ahold of Natsuko's shoulders.

Natsuko immediately turn her head, she saw Haruhi, gasping for air.

'Fujioka-san? Is something the matter?' Natsuko asked worriedly.

All Natsuko heard was the sound of someone gasping for air.

'Fujioka-san, daijobukah?'Natsuko started getting worried.

' Natsuko-san, just call… me Haruhi… and …please…don't treat…Tamaki…like…that…anymore… Haruhi started breathing even harder. After a moment, Haruhi suddenly passed out.

Before everything blurred from her vision, she heard sounds.

'Haruhi-san! Whats wron….'

'HARUHI!!'

All her vision turned black. Nothing can be heard or seen. It was as if she falling into a dark abyss.

_After 6 hours of fainting…_

_Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!_ Haruhi heard a voice. That voice sounded really familiar to her. Haruhi then slowly open her eyelids. An image seemed to be blur at first sight, but that image is getting clear by the second. Haruhi opened her eyes wide open. Her dark brown eyes were so big and innocent.

'Hunny-senpai?' Haruhi said softly.

'Haru-chan! Your awake! Are you okay? Daijobu-deskah? Kyoya gave me a call just now and he said you were here! I immediately informed Takashi and rushed here as fast as we could! When we finally reached here, we saw you like this!' Haninozuka Mitsukuni or for short, Hunny told Haruhi his grandmother stories in a very cute way, as usual.

'Mitsukuni, your frightening Haruhi…' Morinozuka Takashi or for short, Mori advised Hunny to not frightened Haruhi.

Haruhi, immediately recognized it was Mori, because of his tall figure and his deep voice.

Suddenly, Haruhi heard another voice. The voice said 'Haruhi, did milord do this to you?' Haruhi turn her head towards the voice which was talking to her.

'Hikaru? Why did you… and no..Tamaki has nothing to do with anything.' Haruhi said in a stern voice. Haruhi slowly got up from her bed, as she was tired of talking to people while lying down.

Are you sure? Are you actually siding milord?' Another voice spoke to Haruhi. That voice came from beside of Hikaru.

'Kaoru…' Haruhi murmured

Suddenly, a silence broke in. Not a word was heard.

In order to ease up the tension in the room, She quickly said ' Don't worry you guys! I'm perfectly fine!'

Haruhi felt this weird feeling, as if something was missing, Like a strawberry parfait without strawberries in it.

_Where's Tamaki? _Haruhi wondered.

Haruhi then looks at Hikaru and Kaoru, then Hunny and Mori, finally Kyoya. But there was someone missing.

'Where's Tamaki? And what are you guys doing here in the first place?' Haruhi asked everyone.

'Kyoya called us…' Mori said. Everyone else nodded their head (except for Kyoya).

_What is this? Some kind of awkward reunion? I knew it! Kyoya- senpai was planning all of this all along! I cant believe him……_

_(Scene 1 end)_

Hello there! I'm sorry, I'm an amateur in story writing, please don't mind my vocab. I just felt an itch to write an Ouran fic. I just love Ouran so very much! Please r&r!! 


End file.
